Toxic Priestess
by LancoChang
Summary: Kagome get's sucked into a whirlpool and ends up in the world of Soul Eater. Bumping and nearly killed by Free. she uses the bead of Subjugation to put him under control. Now the two are traveling buddies and travel to Death City, to a adventure of a life time. Sadly Kagome will have to choose between love or home. (On Hold)
1. First Encounter

"Kagome! Your lunch is ready!" Kagome's mother called

"Coming!" Kagome replied

The young school girl has been home for about a week. She got done with some test and somehow got an average score. To her dismay she couldn't get her grades up at the rates she was going. Not when she was so busy in the past and traveling. Kagome sighed at the thought of the past but it didn't take her long to shrug it off. She always loved to see clearer skies and purer air blowing in the wind. So there really wasn't much to complain about.

After she finished packing Kagome raced down stairs and greeted by her mom. Mrs. Higurashi gave her the huge bento box and smiled. Kagome smiled back before taking off.

"You better be careful!" Mrs. Higurashi said

"I will!" Kagome assured

Kagome began to make her way to the well. She knew it might be a time she would stay in the past. With a annoying halfbreed who keeps her from coming back. She shook her head and jumped into the well. Passing through the portal she gently floated until she landed on soft ground. She could feel herself happy until a familiar presence made itself known.

"What took you so long?" A annoyed voice hmphed

Kagome eyebrow twitched in irritation. Not only did he have to greet her... He had to complain about it. Kagome managed to get to the top of the well to meet a pair of golden eyes glare her down. His dog ears twitched as he folded his arms.

"Mom made lunch for us! So that we have something to eat before leaving!" Kagome scolded

Inuyasha did his usually, "keh!" and turned away. His annoyance showed as he lifted his head away from Kagome who was still trying to get out of the well.

"Keh, we're not on a picnic you know!" Inuyasha grumbled

Kagome's eye twitched as she could feel rage building up inside of her, "Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome demanded. Sure enough the beads of subjugation glowed and forced Inuyasha to the ground. Kagome sighed before fully coming out of the well and walking up to Inuyasha. He quickly sat up as he thought she was going to say sit again. Sadly all she did was take off the beads of subjugation off of his neck.

"Hey! Why you doing that?!" Inuyasha bravely questioned

Kagome paused before responding to his question, "So you have the freedom to run to Kikyo..."

Inuayasha's ears went down in shame. They both knew what this tension was about. It wasn't about him being insensitive or being rude. It was the fact that a week ago he broke Kagome's heart. Kagome turned away without remorse and began to make her way to Kaede's village.

Kagome was remembering the past week of torment. She was upset about Inuyasha's choice in staying with Kikyo. Even if she was going to die and was already dead. It didn't matter to Inuyasha and yet... He still played with her heart and broke it. Kagome went back home to cool her head as well as her heart. She finally came to the conclusion of that things between her and Inuyasha were nothing. This meant she finally moved on and looking up to her future.

Though she wondered who could possibly be the one. Kouga was a nice guy, handsome, strong, well mattered at times, and also loyal, but Kagome never saw him more than a friend. The wolf demon was always flattering and always trying to court her. Though Kagome never thought of seeing Kouga the same way.

Sesshomaru was a definitely out of the picture. He was strong, silent, and beautiful. Kagome admitted of building a short crush at one time, but like with Inuyasha she got over him. He was too silent and proud it made her somewhat dislike demon boy-friends.

Kagome sighed before looking up into the sky as wind made her hair sway gently. Was there any possibility that someone was there? All she wanted was love to come her way. She wanted something to push this pain away and build anew beginning. Kagome sighed again as she saw Kaede's village coming into view. Kagome placed romance in the back of her mind as she finally made her way to the village.

"Welcome back Kagome." Sango's voice greeted

Kagome smiled at her friends and the two began to talk. They then went for lunch and enjoying Kagome's mother cooking. Inuyasha would liked to join but Kagome gave him signs that he wasn't invited to this picnic. So he was left to watch and stare.

After eating the group began to leave Kagome stretched. She couldn't believe of the nice weather and the calming sounds of the grass rustling. Inuyasha on the other hand still could feel guilt build up. Though there was no use in regrets now. As they continued their journey something lurked in to bushes. They remained hiding and stalking their intended prey. Though the half demon caught whiff of them and turned to face them. With his hand on his sword, "We got company." he growled.

Before anyone could respond the demons came from their hiding place. Though one stood out from the rest. It had the same shade of color, but it was clearly the master of the overflowing demons. The demon's leader was huge and resembled a dragon with it's huge wing span. Though it was clear it was a serpent and not a dragon.

"It's a demon!" Miroku glared

Inuyasha didn't respond but began to growl at the coming threat. The serpent didn't seem fazed by the half-breeds demeanor. The serpent scanned the group showing it's intelligence as it carefully sought who to strike first. It scanned and scanned until it's eyes saw Kagome. It's blacked filled eyes grew wide as it's red eye pierced into the girl's soul. Kagome flinched as it roared loudly. Kagome looked and saw it was wounded and sending it's little minion after them. Inuyasha and the others fended off the first group of demons but were surrounded in the end.

"These demons seem more dead than alive..." Kagome though

Kagome sense these's creature lifeless. They didn't possess anything at all. Kagome then turned her attention to the injured serpent and saw something glowing on it's forehead. Kagome ordered Shippo to give her an arrow as she instantly ran after the beast, "You dummy! What do you think your doing?!" Inuyasha yelled in shock. Kagome ignored his insults as she continued to run to the serpent.

_Not this time Inuyasha! I'm going to do thins my way!_

Determind to prove herself, Kagome jumped as high as she could. As she soared in the air she could Inuyasha yelling after her. Though it didn't matter at this point. She was going to prove she had what it takes to defeat even this beast. Finally close to the beast's head she stabbed it's head with all her might and purified the creature. With blood coming out the serpent looked up at her with it's red eyes. It didn't seemed fazed as it's forehead flashed and created a portal.

_ching, ching_

Kagome gasped as the sounds of bells continued to chime in her ear. She felt her body completely limp and unable to move. The bells continued to chime as an overwhelming feeling shot through her entire couldn't explain it but it felt like cold. What was this feeling? Was it her emotions or maybe she was dead. Something in her mind told her that she wasn't dead but how could she explain this feeling?

"It feels cold and heartless... Just like snow..." Kagome thought

She felt herself blacking out into darkness. Somewhere way further away a man stops in his tracks and sniffs the air. He didn't know who this scent was or how it suddenly appeared but his curiosity got the best of him, "Who scent is this?"

Kagome was laying down on the hard ground as she was beginning to stir up. As she gently opened her eyes she gasped in fright, "What the hell is that?! A moon?!" She shrieked. Kagome sat up as she tried to comprehend this sight. How was it possible for a moon to have a face and grin?! Kagome got up to her feet as she tried to recall what happened. She remembered being attacked by a serpent and the beast dragging her into a portal. After a moment of thinking she grew tears.

"Why did this have to happen?!" Kagome whined, "All I wanted was to move forward not to a new world!"

That instant Kagome grew into panic and ran a random direction. Her head wasn't working and she was moving around in pure panic. Why did this have to happen now? She never wanted this to happen at all. God sure had a funny way to put her into a horrible situation. Just a little ways away a man continued to follow the strange scent. At least he realized it's sources was heading his way. He panicked but was tackled by Kagome. The small girl fell to the floor in a daze as the man wrapped his arms around where Kagome tackled him.

Kagome gained herself quickly and got up to her feet instantly. The man looked and saw the girl standing before him. He then saw she was rubbing the back of her head, "I'm sorry about that... I wasn't looking where I was going..." Kagome apologized shyly. The man lifted a brow before sniffing her. As he did so Kagome got a good glimpse of this man. He was tall and very masculine looking man, he appeared to be in his mid-thirties with some unkept facial hair and tanned skin. He had very short dark brown hair that spiked out. She saw over this man's left eye was a tattoo with the words "NOFUTURE". The man was wearing black t-shirt with a strange white symbol on his left shoulder. Kagome took a glimpse of the man's striped prison shirt wrapped around his waist with his stripped prison pants. She then saw the chain-ball on the man's left ankle.

The man finally stopped sniffing her and scanned the girl. This girl definitely wasn't from around these parts. It was all over her scent that reeked of cherry blossoms. This strange girl must be from japan if she smelt of this sweet tree. That was all he could comprehend, but why this girl was out in the middle of the desert was a mystery to him. The fact remained that she still can report him but if he killed her there was nothing to worry about. He grew a malice grin that gave Kagome chills. The man made his first swing as Kagome moved out of harms way.

There was a moment of a pause as the man used his other arm to swing again. Kagome instinctively moved and began to dash away from the man. The man grew frustrated as he could never lay a finger on her, "Hold still dammit!" The man hissed. Kagome ignored him and couldn't believe what was going on. The first person she meets in this world it had to be a rampaging killer. Was her luck at an end? Before the thought of death she recalled the beads of subjugation. That instant she smiled and stopped her running. This was her chance to stop this mad man and get things under control. She paused before realizing one small problem.

"I'm going to have to get these's on his neck first... Never thought about that until now..." Kagome thought

Distracted by though Kagome shrieked when she saw the man tower over her. His killing intent didn't change as she threw the beads at him before running away. The man stopped in his tracks as the beads landed around his neck. He looked at them as he wondered what they were, "What the hell are these?" He asked out loud.

Kagome again stopped in her tracks as she turned to face the man with a smug grin. The man didn't understand her sudden change in behavior as she folded her arms and opened her lips, "Sit!"

The beads of subjugation glowed as the man struggled fight the force. In the end he couldn't fight the power of the beads and plowed to the ground. Kagome saw the man still able to move as he began to reach out to her. It would seem he didn't want to give up just yet. So she hmphed and again said the sit command. She then continued to say it until the man was sunk into the earth further. The poor man remained there as she realized he went a little too far with the sit command or so she thought.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" The man yelled as he stood onto his feet

"LOOK BUDDY! YOU ATTACKED ME FIRST!" Kagome yelled back

"I thought you were going to report to lord Death!" The man hissed

"Eh? Who's lord Death?" Kagome questioned

"Seriously?" The man asked in astonishment

The man was shocked that this girl didn't know who lord Death was. There wasn't anybody on this planet that didn't know who lord Death was! The man lifted his head gently as he went into his thoughts. If she really didn't know who lord Death was. Then he would that he would have to apologize to her. The man face pouted as he looked away. He wasn't going to apologize even though he should, "Excuse me..." Kagome called out. The man blinked before looked at Kagome who smiled at him.

"I'm sorry to ask, but who is lord Death? Can you explain him to me?" Kagome asked

"He's a meister who lives in the Death City. He's the man known to be the worlds most powerful meister who can destroy anything that threatens this world... Though to be honest I really don't know much about him nor want to." The man explained

Kagome only nodded as she then wonder, "What are meisters?"

The man looked at her in complete shock as he had to explain what were meisters and weapons. It took a few minutes for Kagome to take in all this new information. Kagome finally got an understanding as the man sighed in frustration. He then looked at the beads that surrounded his neck. He took hold of them and tried to remove them. Sadly it seems they were bound to his neck by a mysterious force. Kagome saw the man nawing and yanking the beads.

"Only I can take them off." Kagome informed

"Then take them off!" The man ordered

Kagome glared and said the sit command. The man went to the ground as she turned to face him, "I will not remove them! Cause your going to be my guide!" Kagome ordered. The man got back up to his feet and so wanted to strangle this girl. Not that he could with this "leash" on his neck. Kagome saw that she was in control and held out her hand to the man. The man flinched but then grew curious on what she was doing.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. May I know your name?" Kagome introduced

The man paused and stared at Kagome's hand. He realized she was wanting to shake hands. He took hold of her hand and gently shook it, "My name is Free..." Free introduced. Kagome smiled and looked around. With a guide to get her around maybe she could find a way to back home. The two then traveled to Death City. Kagome was curious about the city and forced Free to follow/lead her there. Upon arriving they were surrounded by guards. Kagome lifted her hands in surrender but Free head bashed one soldier. A fight was about to break loose until Kagome said the sit command and put Free back in place. Free tries to fight the bead but he was forced to the ground. The guards watch in awe as the girl only had to say one word and the man they feared was plowed to the ground.

Kagome looked at the guards and surrendered once again. Free had no choice but to surrender as well. With the two now in custody they were lead to a huge building. Kagome awed at it's structure until she was thrown into a cell. Free was bind and blindfolded before being tossed into the same cell as Kagome.

"I kill you!" Free threatened

"You can't if you're blindfolded like that..." Kagome scuffed

"I wasn't talking to you!" Free growled

Kagome sighed at the man's behavior. He must be frustrated with his situation. She couldn't blame him as she forced him against his will. She looked and saw Free leaning against the wall and grumbling to himself. She honestly couldn't believe the man was pouting like a child. Then again she barely knew him and should worry about herself for now.

That moment a guard came in and ordered Kagome to follow her. She had no choice but to follow the guard that began to lead her to who knows what. She hoped they wouldn't kill her or anything. She only wished to figure out where she was and what kind of world this was. She was then led into a strange room that looked liked it stretched for miles. Though the windows ruined the image and gave her a feeling of being in a room. In the center was a platform with a small table and a mirror. Once there a man with a childish skull mask suddenly appeared before her.

"Hiya~!" The man said cheerfully

Kagome shrieked and slapped the man away. The guard was about to retrain her until the mask man stopped him. He sent the guard away as the mask one looked at Kagome who trembled in fright, "I'm sorry my dear... I didn't mean to scare you..." The mask man said. Kagome still wasn't sure about him but she stopped trembling.

"Where are my manners? My name is lord Death." Death introduced

"Kagome... Kagome Higurashi..." Kagome replied

"It is true that you subdued the immortal werewolf?" Death asked

Kagome blinked at what Death called Free. Was that man really a werewolf? He seemed human to her then again she remembered demons could hide their appearances. Kagome then wondered what Death meant by subduing Free, "Do you mean the beads?" Kagome asked

"I heard that you said the word sit and the wolf was forced to the ground." Death explained

"That was all the beads doing... Though it's hard to explain..." Kagome said

"Beads?" Death awed

"Yes, they are what give me the power to subdue him..." Kagome nodded

Lord Death tilted his head as he scanned the girl. She didn't seem like she could put up a fight alone. Though the beads she speaks off reminds him of magic. Could this girl be a witch? That couldn't be right as her soul never showed such a thing. Kagome tilted her head also as she wondered what the mask man was thinking. After a moment lord Death leaned closer to Kagome and bravely asked her a blunt question, "Are you a witch?"

"What no! I'm a human being!" Kagome protested

"Then how are you able to control the beads?" Death questioned

"It's because of spiritual energy. That's different from magic..." Kagome tried to explain

Saying that didn't seem to convince lord Death. After a few times of explain she wasn't a witch lord Death finally saw she wasn't a witch. Now was the situation of what they were going to do to her and Free. To her surprise that Death just assigned her to be a student of his school.

"What will happen to Free?" Kagome asked

"He's a danger to the city. I can't allow him to roam free." Death explained

"I want you to release him into my custody." Kagome pleaded

Lord Death grew a shock faces as Kagome again demanded him to release Free. It was either she didn't fear or was rather attached to the werewolf. Then again what he could feel was that she didn't want harm to come across the werewolf. Lord Death had no choice but to give into the girl's request and release Free into her custody.

Kagome smiled as she was lead back to Free. She giggled at the fact Free was trying to get out of his binds and blindfold. He stopped the moment he smelt her and looked in her direction. Kagome got the blindfolds and binds off, "We can leave now." Kagome smiled. Free blinked before being lead out of the school scout free. How in hell did this girl managed to have them both release?! Free struggled to think about it and had no choice but to follow Kagome. She led them to an apartment and told him they will be attending lord Death's school. Free groaned at the idea.

_What have I gotten myself into...?_

**Author's note:** _Yay a even crapper version of the beginning... Thought most of it change the idea was still the same. The major change was the length of this chp... It's longer and that sort of shocked me XD. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the redo of this chp as I'm on to the next one. Also review if you like the story cause I love to read them. It is also inspiring._


	2. Sightly Knowing Ones Self

The next morning Kagome was the first to rise and ready herself. It was Monday and she was going to explore the city with Free today. She hoped to get familiar with the city but something was still bugging her. She wondered why lord Death released Free into her custody so easily? He had the power to not accept her request. He also gave her an apartment of her own to live in. Was that mask man up to something? Kagome shrugged the suspicions away and may her way to Free's room. The apartment was a normal two bedroom one. It was structured to resemble a small house. The two rooms were on the opposite sides of the apartment. The living room was closer to her room as the kitchen/dining room was closer to Free's. the tub and toilet were separated and on opposite ends. Kagome sighed in relief she had the bathroom. Finally at Free's door she gently knocked on it, "Free... Free, you awake?" Kagome called out

Kagome could hear Free's snoring and sighed. It would seem he was still asleep but that didn't matter. She and he were going to explore this city if it meant waking him up rudely. She walked in and saw Free spread across his bed. She opened the curtains and went over to the werewolf's bed side.

"Free, it's time to get up." Kagome called out

Hrrmmm, was Free manage to say before curling his head further into his pillow. Kagome sighed as she began to shake him. The man still refused to wake as Kagome grew frustrated. In response she said the sit command and Free went through his bed and clashed onto the hard floor. He twitched in pain before he got onto his feet and glared at Kagome, "What do you want woman?!" He yelled.

"You need to wake up! Were going around Death City today." Kagome reminded

"I didn't agreed to do that!" Free protested

"Well, you going if you like it or not!" Kagome demanded

Free glared down at Kagome who did the same. Sadly her glaring didn't last long as she realized Free was only wearing his prison pants. She paused before screaming in embarrassment. Free had to run from her terror as she began to toss things at him.

With a rude awakening and getting his shirt back on, Free sighed in complaint. Kagome in the meantime was also whining. Kagome looked at Free's attire and realized he was in the same outfit as yesterday, "You need to change your fashion." Kagome suggested. Free paused before looking at his outfit. He wasn't really much on thinking that much about it. Then again Eruka said the same thing. He shrugged off Kagome's comment and walked out the door.

"Ok before he explore death city... We will buy you knew cloths." Kagome said

"I don't need you're fashion sense." Free grumbled

"We're going to if you like it or not!" Kagome grumbled back

"Fine just don't say sit." Free sighed

Kagome smiled as she began to lead the way. At least until they both had to ask for direction of a cloths store. Kagome felt stupid for not asking lord Death for a map. Though in the end they found the perfect cloths store. Kagome made Free stand in one place as she tried to tried to find him a suiting outfit. Free in the meantime felt like a doll ready for dress-up, which he didn't like. He finally got a good look at the girl's school uniform. To be perfectly honest with himself the uniform looked tacky on this girl. Well not as tacky as Eruka's poky-dot dress. Getting that thought aside he went into his thoughts until something was lurking inside. For god sakes it was Medusa, the last person he ever wanted to talk to at this moment.

(_FREE! What the hell are you doing?!_) Medusa hissed

"I'm busy woman!" Free shot back in his thoughts

(_What are you busy with?!_) Medusa demanded

"I ran into a small problem and now I'm pin down..." Free tried to explain

(_Don't tell me you got yourself captured..._) Medusa's voice sighed in anger

"I did... Though I don't see of escaping anytime soon..." Free said

(_Free you idiot! How do you let this happen?!_) Medusa hissed

"I was going about my mission until I met this girl that came out of no where... I tried to kill her but she subdued me with these's strange beads... Now whenever she says sit I'am force to the ground." Free explained

Medusa's voice went quiet as Free waited for a response. She was most likely laughing at him for being held captive in such a matter. The very thought made him feel stupid for this. In frustration as Free's eye began to twitch at the very thought of being teased about this later. Medusa's voice came back as she chuckled evily.

(_We have an opportunity! Good job!_) Medusa nearly squealed

"Ok, I have no idea what you mean..." Free questioned

(_You can extract the DWMA's secrets. Find out what they plan next and report to me. Crona isn't doing a good job so you'll have to help until you escape capture._) Medusa ordered

Free grumbled but agreed to Medusa's idea. The snake witch's child was being a bit passive. It was no wonder why she would want him to take over. Free remembered the snake witch's child at their hideout at one time. The child was very jumpy and he would tease the poor child to death. He found it entertaining but wondered if Medusa cared if he did or not. The train of thought vanished when he heard Kagome calling him. He looked at her as she smiled up at him, "We're done with shopping." Kagome said

"Oh... Ok..." Free stuttered

Kagome payed for the cloths and began to walk back to the apartment. Free hoped they plan to stay there. He thanked god that his prayers where answered and remained at the apartment the rest of the day. Kagome saw his relief and chuckled. The poor man was dragged around and now had relaxation. She smiled and went into the kitchen for a small drink. They didn't have any food and so Kagome had no choice but to look at Free, "You want to go out and eat or buy groceries?" Kagome asked

"I don't really much care... As long as it's food." Free said

"Then we'll go and get groceries." Kagome smiled

Free whined for a bit but followed Kagome out the door. They found a market store and went back in matter of minute. Free was surprise Kagome knew exactly what to get. Did she know what she wanted for dinner? Free began to worry that this girl wasn't a good cook. Eruka was pretty good at cooking. Just recalling his frog companion made him wish he wasn't captured. Not only did he have to miss her cooking, he might die by this girl's cooking. Kagome saw Free's face sour as she looked at the grocery bag. She wondered if he was worried about dinner? Kagome sighed and hoped this night didn't turn out horrible.

When they both got back to the apartment Kagome went into the kitchen to start dinner. Free sat in the living room hoping to get some space and alone time. He wondered why things were turning out the way they were. Death was willing to release him into this girl's custody. Why would Death risk this girl's safety? Free struggled to find an answer as Kagome called in over for dinner. There was no use to wonder as the mask freak would do anything to destroy a threat to his city. Free sat across from Kagome who served the food. Free blinked and saw rice and a some miso soup. He then saw sauce covering some of the rice.

"It's curry." Kagome smiled

Free blinked before wondering if it was safe to eat. Free bravely took hold of the spoon and taking a bite. To his surprise it was delicious. Free began to dig into his food as Kagome watched in shock. Did he really like her curry that much? Inuyasha didn't like the stuff one bit and would not even touch it. All because he was a big baby and hated spicy stuff. Though Free stuffed his face like no tomorrow. It didn't take long for him to hand out his plate to her, "Second please!" Free roared in joy. Kagome paused before smiling. This guy to her so far was rude and pouty but now he seemed more cheery now that he had a food. Kagome took his plate and fixed him another plate of curry. The two enjoyed dinner and went off to wash up, then to bed.

Meanwhile in Death's room he watches them through his mirror. His death scythe, Spirit stood behind him. As he stood there Stein stood next to Spirit clearly not pleased about something, "Lord Death was it wise to let the werewolf be in the girl's custody?" Steinasked

"I believe this girl can be useful to us." Death said

Spirit paused at Death's words. Surely he didn't intend to send this girl off to their war. By the way the girl acted she wasn't of this world. Spirit tried not to doubt Death's movements but the way Death was saying that made him think. Spirit only hoped Death's intention wasn't something that would put this newcomer in danger in anyway. Stein in the meantime only grew curious about the girl. She would be the first, "_Alien_" that's ever cross worlds. He wondered how it was possible and it was Kagome who can give him answers.

The following morning was like the last time, though this time Free had no bed to break to pieces. Kagome left Free to dress into his new attire and got breakfast done along with lunch. They then began to walk to the DWMA. Kagome smiled and thanked the lord that they had a uniform similar to her high school uniform. Though most of it was black with a skull like tie. The skirt was also different and had small laces. Kagome left that out of her mind and continued her way to school with Free. This was the first day they both would be attending this huge school. Kagome hoped she would do better in this school than in her own world. She looked and saw Free completely uninterested about this whole school thing. She thought she made friends with him but it seems last night might've been a one time thing. The two went past the stairs and finally into the building. Kagome wondered why the school had so many bloody stairs?! Trying to reach the stars are they? Kagome sighed and saw a zombie heading their way. Kagome squeaked and hid behind Free who glared at her.

"Sorry to startle you. My name is Sid." Sid introduced, "I'll be explaining you about out school and figure out whether or not your a weapon or meister."

"Oh... Ok..." Kagome said

Kagome followed Sid and left Free behind to be led by a woman with blond hair. Kagome continued to follow the zombie. He began to explain what the school was build for and why they train students the way they do. Kagome thought this was some kind of high school but it now sounded like a military camp. She began to regret coming to this school. Kagome found herself in a medium size room. It didn't really have anything as Sid stood in the middle of the room, "Miss Kagome we're going to find out if your a weapon or meister." Sid explained

"How do we do that?" Kagome asked

"I'm going to talk you through the steps." Sid said

"Oh, ok..." Kagome nodded

"Ok I want you to sit down and try to meditate." Sid instructed

Kagome nodded and did as told. She sat down and began to meditate. Sid then instructed on what to concentrate on, "Look deep inside yourself. Find the core that makes you who you are. Take hold of it and see what it does." Sid instructed. Kagome nodded and began to search inside herself. She thanked Miroku for training her in meditating. The monk thought if she did she could clear her head without wondering too far from the group. Leaving that out of her mind she began to search deep down into her soul. She gently touched it and could feel something pinching her body. Kagome tried to keep her concentration but the pain was too much. Sid watched as Kagome began to feel her body changing. She turned into a bow and gently plopped onto the ground.

Sid continued to watch as Kagome panicked. What did she just do to her own body? She began to freak out as Sid tried to calm her down. It took him several minute to calm the girl down and turn her back into her normal form. Kagome began to sob on Sid who only tried to comfort her. He then explained that she was a weapon. A human being who can turn her human form into a weapon. To Kagome it was bull-shiting until she remembered she was in a different world. Sid then gave her a name tag that had her name and the words "Weapon" on it.

Sid then began to lead Kagome to her first class. She was going to have to find a partner to continue more classes. Once reaching the class room Kagome could feel eyes staring at her. She felt like she was tardy and was turned into the teacher. As she and Sid walked to the chalk board Kagome managed to get a glimpse of Free sitting on a small chair. He had a clipboard and looked he was about to fall asleep. Kagome wanted to hit him but her attention went off to the teach actually teaching. The man stood before her and looked at Sid who was explaining. Kagome wanted to burst out laughing at the sight of a screw driver in the teacher's head. It was a strange sight but she managed to control herself from laughing. The teacher looked at Kagome who bowed.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi..." Kagome introduced

"Nice to meet you Kagome. My name is Stein." Stein introduced

Kagome was shocked at his manners. She looked at Free who manners were sour. Stein introduced her to the class and had her take her seat. Kagome managed to find a seat away from the other kids. It wasn't that she couldn't be friendly it was still hard to adjust to this world. She was an "alien" to them and as they were to her. It will take some time to get use to but for now she must keep her distance. Kagome was only to take one class today so she could grow accustom to the routine. With the bell ringing she walked up to Free who looked at her.

"How you fairing?" Kagome asked

"I'm bored as hell..." Free grumbled

"Well todays our lucky day cause we can go home." Kagome smiled

Free's mood seemed to perk up at those words. The two got their things and began to make there way home. The two were actually having a pleasant conversation to Kagome's surprise. She thought he was still pouty but I guess she was wrong, "So what are you?" Free asked.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"Are you a weapon or meister?" Free clarified

Kagome then became the pouty one as Free blinked. Did he say something to offend her? He hoped he didn't cause he couldn't bare another sit command. Kagome slightly turned away and continued to pout, "I'm a weapon..." Kagome answered. Free paused before laughing as Kagome glared at him.

"Being a weapon isn't so bad." Free smiled

"Yes it is... I was scared out of my pants." Kagome whined

"Look at it this way. You will have to work with a meister as a meister will have to work with you. So it doesn't make a differences." Free assured

"Your not wise at all..." Kagome sighed

"Excuse me hime..." Free sighed back

Kagome looked at him and realized he was trying to cheer her up. She paused for a moment before smiling at him. That was the first time he's ever tried, then again they mostly argued so far. It was a nice change to see he didn't completely hate her. Free looked at her as she was now smiling like a loon. As they returned to their apartment, Kagome wanted to show Free her weapon form. Free on the other hand didn't seem that interested.

Kagome took a deep breath and began to feel herself changing. As she changed, her form became a monk's staff. Free blinked before Kagome noticed what happened. She panicked and thought she was forever a monk staff at least until she felt herself changing again. She then turned into a katana. Free paused and recalled Kagome saying she was a bow. So why was she a monk staff and katana? Free tried to hold it in but ended up laughing his guts out. Kagome turned back into her human form and said the sit command. She glared him down before wondering the same thing. Why did she change into two different forms? It didn't make sense but she knew Stein could provide answers tomorrow. For now she had to go and made dinner.

chp 2 end

**Author's Note:** _Yay chp two is now redone and fixed... I least I hope... Anyway enjoy the newer version of chp 2 many changes but hey I thought it through a little better... Again I hope I did... See ya all in the next fixed chp._


	3. Partnering Up

The next morning Kagome went to class to talk to Stein. She was still wondering why she couldn't change into a bow. It was strange that it took so much effort but not so much on the other forms. Walking in early Kagome saw Stein looking at papers and organizing them. He was the best person to talk to when it came to weapon forms. Kagome knew she could rely on Stein to help her find an answer. Kagome slowly made her way to him as he looked at her. The man smiled as Kagome blinked.

"May I help you?" Stein asked

"I have a question..." Kagome stuttered

"Ask away." Stein smiled

"When I tried to change into my weapon form... I changed into something else... Instead of a bow I turned into a katana and then a monk's staff..." Kagome went on

"The only one I know that has multiple forms is Tsubaki. Maybe you should talk to her. She can tell you more about it than I can." Stein said.

Kagome nodded and went to find Tsubaki. Sadly it was hard since she had no idea what she looks like and forgot to ask Stein. Kagome sighed as she tried to think of a way to find Tsubaki. Just as she was thinking a blue haired boy zoomed by her. Kagome stared as she saw Black✩Star zooming by. She never knew him personally but she knew he was always loud whenever he was close. Kagome then noticed a woman trying to catch up to the blued haired boy. Kagome couldn't help but tug onto the woman's shirt. The woman turned to face her as Kagome smile shyly.

"I'm sorry to bug you... But I'm lost..." Kagome admitted

"Oh, you need help to get to class?" The woman asked

Kagome slumped her head in shame. The woman smiled and began to lead Kagome to class. Kagome couldn't believe how nice she was being. Maybe adjusting to this life would be easier than she thought.

"You look new, what's your name?" The woman asked

"Oh, I'm Kagome... May I know your name?" Kagome asked

"I'm Tsubaki." Tsubaki smiled

Kagome sat there shocked. This was the woman she was looking for the first place. Kagome bowed in greeting as did Tsubaki.

"This is great I was looking for you..." Kagome smiled

"You need something?" Tsubaki asked

"Professor Stein said you are a weapon who could change into multiple forms." Kagome said

"Indeed I can." Tsubaki smiled

"Well, I've been having problems with my weapon form... My first transformation I turned into a bow. But, the other times I try to change I turned into a katana and a monk staff." Kagome went on

Tsubaki looked at Kagome in shock. Tsubaki never met another weapon that could change into different forms. Tsubaki smiled at Kagome who continued to explain her problem to her.

"It looks like you haven't learn to control you're forms." Tsubaki smiled

Kagome looked at Tsubaki in question as Tsubaki led her to the roof of the school. Tsubaki then began to tell her about the forms she has. Kagome was shocked that Tsubaki had 5 forms total and she had to master each and every one of them. Kagome then started to admire Tsubaki. Tsubaki then asked Kagome to change into a weapon form. Kagome nodded and changed into a monk staff.

"Now feel this staff with your soul. Feel it's edges and power." Tsubaki instructed

Kagome nodded and began to concentrate. She could feel spiritual powers coming from the staff and in her soul she began to reach for it. Tsubaki saw a barrier forming around her and Kagome. Kagome then began to remember Miroku and how he was a monk. She also recalled he was also a master with talismans and sensing bad omens. Tsubaki smiled and asked her to change into her next form. Kagome nodded and turned into a katana next.

"It's like the last one but feel the blade. Look into it's steel." Tsubaki informed

Kagome smiled and again tried to feel the sword. Kagome could feel a demonic aura around her blade. This aura felt familiar, It felt like Sesshomaru's aura. Kagome took hold of it while Tsubaki saw electricity surrounding Kagome's blade. Kagome started to remember Sesshomaru's abilities. With his sword he could strike down enemies with his dragon strike. The full demon was also able to use poison in his claws and use it in a acid whip. It was strange that she was able to turn into something familiar to Sesshomaru. Then again he was Inuyasha's half brother so that made sense. Tsubaki then instructed to change again. Kagome tried and could feel her body change into a huge boomerang. Tsubaki looked shocked about this form.

"This is new..." Tsubaki said

"I had a friend who used a huge boomerang like this..." Kagome nervously laughed

The truth was that most of her forms related to her friends somehow. Kagome noticed that and began to wonder if a small piece of them came with her. But, how did Sesshomaru become part of her? Was it because she felt close to him. She didn't love him romantically or anything. Maybe she accepted him as an older brother. He did give off that vibe whenever they were together or talking. Kagome began to feel into her boomerang form. She could feel wind swooping into her edges. Like she was flying.

"Tsubaki... Can you throw me?" Kagome asked

Tsubaki smiled and nodded. Tsubaki threw Kagome into the air as Kagome could feel the wind guiding her back to Tsubaki. Kagome could recall Sango using this weapon. Sango was her best friend and someone she could always talk to. It was no surprise Kagome took a piece of her with her into this world. Tsubaki asked if she could change again Kagome agreed. Kagome then changed into a huge heavy blade. Tsubaki struggled to keep hold of Kagome and gently put her down.

"Remember... You have to look deep down into this form..." Tsubaki instructed

Kagome nodded and tried to sense this weapon inside her soul. It didn't take long as the demonic presences was to familiar. Kagome knew and it began to hurt her heart. It was Inuyasha's demonic power. Even though Kagome was getting over him. A piece of him came with her. Kagome then began to remember Inuyasha's abilities. He had the windscar, backlash wave, armor burage, The red blade that could destroy barriers. Kagome memorized them all and could feel the wind forming. She remembered Inuyasha saying two demonic powers intertwining forming into the windscar. Tsubaki could feel Kagome and then asked to change one last time. Kagome then wondered if she could even change into a bow. It was the most difficult to change into but in the end she did. Tsubaki was amazed that Kagome wasn't a cross bow, but an actual normal bow.

Tsubaki didn't say a word as Kagome began to feel deep inside her soul. She thought the bow form was herself but this spiritual energy wasn't hers, it was Kikyo's. Kagome could feel Kikyo's energy inside this weapon form. Kagome remembered that she was the reincarnation of Kikyo. It was why Kagome had spiritual powers in the first place. But, Kikyo's spiritual energy was much more powerful than her own. Kagome smiled at the thought. Kagome never hated Kikyo for anything. Kagome actually admired the priestess for her power, calmness, and beauty. It was Inuyasha she hated, not Kikyo. Kikyo was like an older sister she never had. She and Kikyo were one and the same. The only difference was timeline.

Kagome changed back into her human form and thank Tsubaki for the private lesson. Tsubaki smiled and the two went to inform Stein. Stein congratulated Kagome for her progress and thank Tsubaki for teaching Kagome. The two girls smiled at each other in success. Kagome went to meet up with Free to tell him the good news. Meanwhile Tsubaki stayed to talk to Stein.

"She has forms that aren't what you would expect of a weapon." Tsubaki said

"She is from another world so that should be expected..." Stein said

"She is?" Tsubaki gasped

"Yes, Sid told me. I bet she has other forms she not even aware of yet. I want you to keep teaching her if any new form comes around" Stein went on

Tsubaki nodded and went off to find Black✩Star. Stein in the meantime went to Death to report the information. Death seemed rather shocked that Kagome was a weapon. The girl was from another world and yet she was able to change into a weapon form. It was shocking and yet exciting for Death. This means Kagome could prove useful after all. But, the problem was to find a meister who could partner up with her. Not many of the student would want to since she's new and an "alien" to this world. Death looked at Stein.

"Who would be the perfect partner for her?" Death asked

"I hate to say it, but I would say the werewolf..." Stein said

"What makes you say that?" Death asked

"The immortal was the first to meet Kagome. She also seems to open up with him. She still hasn't made many friends at the school and the immortal is the one she likes to talk to during lunch hour." Stein said

"So, he is the only one who could possibly partner up with her?" Death went on

"Indeed. I believe their a prefect match." Stein sighed

Death nodded and told Stein to enroll Free into the school. The immortal would be the oldest to join the DWMA, but he would be the only one who could possibly match soul wavelengths with Kagome. It was a tough decision, but to see what this girl was capable off. Death would have to risk having Free as her meister. Stein also agreed to the risk. Free wasn't exactly a good guy or anything. Stein then thought he better keep a close eye on the wolf to ensure Kagome's safety. From this world or not. Kagome was still his student. Stein will do everything in his power to protect this girl from harm. Stein went home for the day as Death checked up on Kagome who was talking to Free.

"Things are starting to get interesting." Death whispered

Kagome began to tell Free about everything that happened. Free only nodded and listen to the girl go on. Free wondered if most girls were like this. It's like they have so much to tell you and have to time to stop. Before they left the school building Stein walked up to them and gave Free a student ID card. Stein then told Free he was going to be a student and also Kagome's partner. Kagome and Free paused and looked at one another. Kagome then laughed at the fact Free would be the oldest student in the school's history. Free sighed as Stein gave Free a school uniform and a school booklet.

With that finished Kagome and Free went home. Kagome finally got a partner, but it was Free. She looked at him as he was pounding his head against the table. Kagome didn't know why he was so upset. Either way today was Friday so that means it was the weekend. Kagome smiled. This meant some rest and relaxation. Kagome began to wonder about all her weapon forms. It was weird that they resembled her friends back in her world. Then again it told her how much she cared for them, but it also freaked her out. It kinda made her feel like she someone stalked them. Kagome grew a sour face at the thought. Either way at least she didn't have to worry about finding a partner.

"Hey Free... Why do weapons need a meister?" Kagome asked

"Not all do. It just most of them need a meister to fight." Free said

Kagome still didn't know and his answer didn't help. Either way she and Free will be working together from here on out. So she might as well get to know him better. How to do that thought? It wasn't like he was willing to open up to her. The man practically preferred to stay quiet.

"Hey, Free. Your a meister right?" Kagome asked

"You could say that... I can't turn into a weapon." Free said

Kagome nodded at his answer and began to think of other questions to ask. Free in the meantime was trying to think. Sadly Medusa was calling him again. Free then thought it was because she wanted to see his progress. It was hard to tell what the snake witch was thinking for the most part.

(_Anything happen today I should know about?_) Medusa asked

"No, but I'm now a student of the DWMA..." Free replied

(_Perfect! Now tell me if anything pops up._) Medusa ordered

"Will do." Free sighed

Free could feel Medusa's voice disappearing and he sighed in relief. Free then noticed Kagome struggling with something. She must be thinking too much, woman are like that. Free finished dinner and went off to bed. He hoped that this was all a nightmare, but every time he wakes up he's here. Telling him that this was all real and there was nothing he could do about it. Free plopped onto his bed and looked out the small window. He could always jump out the window and run away. But, how would he get the beads around his neck off? It's not like anyone could just do that. Free turned to his side and drifted to sleep.

The next morning Kagome took Free out to go shopping again. Free pouted as Kagome led him to a cloths shop. Free hated the fact he had to go shopping, but Kagome insisted he should get better cloths so she had something to wear. Free never understood her and he didn't want to. Now he wished this girl didn't care about fashion. Free stood there as Kagome was scanning the cloths for an outfit. It took about a half and hour to find one complete outfit. She nodded and went to try out other outfits. After trying out 20 outfits she came out and showed Free and asked for his opinion.

"What do you think of this one?" Kagome asked

"How would I know? I have no sense in fashion." Free scuffed

"You could at least try to understand..." Kagome shot back

Free groaned as he thought he was going crazy. Why was he in this store in the first place anyway? It wasn't like he could pick out her cloths for her. Free grumbled as he looked at the beads around his neck. He glared at the harmless things and heard the girl calling him again.

"Free, what do you think of this outfit?" Kagome smiled

"Do you really want my opinion?" Free questioned

Kagome smiled and nodded. Free then wondered if he should be honest or lie? If he lied she might know and if he was honest he would get a good sit command for it. There was no way out of it as Free thought he might as well be honest. There was no way he could put up a good lie anyway.

"That bloody thing doesn't suit you..." Free said honestly

Kagome glared as Free knew what that meant. The girl yelled a sit command and another. How could this man have the gull to insult her like that? Kagome glared at Free who was now on the floor in pain. She hmphed and went to change into a different outfit. Free finally got back onto his feet as Kagome came out in her original outfit. She went to the cashier and bought the cloths. Free had to follow the now crappy girl. Free wondered how this girl was insulted? She asked for his opinion and he gave it to her. Why were woman so sensitive? Free then made a mental note to lie next time she asked him the same question. Free then knew he had to find a way to get back to equal terms otherwise she's going to give him an ear-full of sit commands later. Free scanned the stores as he saw they were headed into a different shop.

Kagome began scanning for more outfits as Free had to stand and wait. Free couldn't understand why Kagome was so angry, but knew he kinda did over said his boundaries. Maybe just apologizing would be the best thing. Free again couldn't help but feel stupid about the idea. It wasn't like him to feel guilty about anything or at least in hurting somebodies feelings. Most of the times he purposely pushed buttons. So why he feeling guilty about this one? Maybe it was because she was much more younger and sensitive.

Kagome went into a dressing room and was trying out different outfits. She still couldn't believe how insensitive Free was. Now that she thought about it the man reminded her of Inuyasha. Whenever she tried to impress the half-breed all he would do was insult her somehow. Kagome mood soured at the memory of Inuyasha. Then again most men were insensitive but still didn't give him the right the big jerk.

After a couple of hours of cloths shopping the two were beginning to head home. The two remained quiet as Free struggled to find a way to apologize. How in hell was apologizing so hard? It was most likely because he usually didn't do the apologizing. He looked at Kagome who didn't even face him. If he tried to apologize now he might upset her more. Kagome wasn't in the mood to deal with Free at the moment at least until she saw him stop. She turned to face him as Free look like he was struggling to say something. She watched as his face began to turn red was he going to apologize?

Free didn't know why he felt this sudden embarrassment. He was just apologizing so he shouldn't be embarrassed. Free saw Kagome waiting for him as he could feel his face turn redder.

"I... I..." Free stuttered

"Hm? You ok?" Kagome asked

"I'M SORRY!" Free suddenly burst out

Kagome paused as Free looked away. There he said it she better be happy now. Otherwise he's going to feel pretty shitty later. Kagome still paused at his sudden out burst in apology. Did he just do it or was she hearing things? Kagome smiled and walked up to the werewolf. She took hold of his arm and beamed a smile at him. Free for some reason felt stupid about that smile and turned away from her.

"I only apologized to make myself feel better!" Free protested

"Still... Thank you..." Kagome smiled

Free hmphed before continuing his way back to the apartment. Kagome could feel herself feeling gitty for some reason as she followed the werewolf anxiously. Free saw that Kagome was full of smiles again. At least he wouldn't have to worry about her getting angry for a while. He didn't like being so nice to people. Defiantly to people who sided with the DWMA. To him they were nothing but garbage but for some reason he couldn't think that way about this girl. It could because she is an outsider but he couldn't tell for sure.

Once back at their apartment Kagome started dinner. She was happy that Free was at least a man and apologized for his actions. He was a bit rude in the end but she knew it was because he was hiding his soft side. This told her that he was opening up to her a little be. Kagome finished cooking and called Free to the table and the two ate.

**Author's note:** _It looks like chp 3 is up and edited... Anyway I hope the redo's are better than the perviously done many months ago versions. Anyway see you in the next redo chp._


	4. First Test

Kagome and Free went to Stein's class for a personal lesson. Free yawned as Stein stood before them. Kagome looked at Free and wondered if this lesson was going to be about. Was this going to help her understand how meisters and weapons work together? Kagome smiled and was earner to know what todays lesson was going to be about. Stein saw the girl's eagerness and finally took out some targets. The two blinked as Stein then led them into a more opened area away from school.

"Today were going to work on your aim." Stein smiled

Free and Kagome looked at one another as Stein placed the targets around the opening and then instructed Kagome to change into a bow. Kagome only nodded and began to turn into a bow. Free took hold of her as Stein then stood a few feet next to them.

"Now I want you to work together and shoot those targets." Stein instructed

Kagome and Free nodded as Free pulled on Kagome's string. Kagome felt his touch and squeaks, completely startled. Free blinked as Stein nodded in approval and instructed them to feel one another. Kagome didn't understand but she closed her eyes to try. She tried to feel Free's wavelength as Free tried to feel hers.

Stein wanted to see if these's two had what it takes to be partners. Free was a werewolf and fought alone so fighting with a weapon might prove more challenging for him. Though that thought changed when he felt Free and Kagome synced perfectly. How was it that the pair that argued the most work so well together? Stein watched eagerly as he saw an arrow forming. The werewolf aimed for his target and shot the target.

Stein looked at Free and wondered if Free fought with a weapon before? Stein recalled lord Death saying something about Free with the DWMA many years ago. Death couldn't remember how many years but the werewolf was once a descent guy. At least until something made the werewolf bored and leave the DWMA to be a rough wolf. But, the way Death put it made Stein uneasy. Lord Death claimed not to know why Free left the DWMA. To Stein it seemed lord Death knew exactly why Free left and just wouldn't say why.

"Did you fight with a weapon before Free?" Stein asked

Free looked at Stein and only went back to shooting targets. Kagome noticed Free ignoring Stein as the professor only shrugged. That reaction was expected and Stein knew the werewolf wasn't going to open up easily. After the lesson Stein told the two to keep practicing with their aim. Taking off Kagome turned back into her human form. She was worried about Free's behavior and wondered what was going on.

"Why did you ignore Stein?" Kagome asked

"He was getting in my bubble." Free replied

Kagome tilted her head as they began to head back to the DWMA. Stein in the meantime went to the death room to report to lord Death. The mask man seemed to know he was coming and already had tea prepared for them. Stein took his cup and gently put in a cube of sugar. He wondered why lord Death was so interested in Kagome? It wasn't like Death to take interest in anything unless it involved the kishin. Stein stirred his tea and gently took a sip.

"So how did the two's lesson go?" Lord Death asked

"It was as I expected. They work together smoothly." Stein said

"That's good to hear." Death said in joy

Stein only nodded before wondering. How was he going to ask lord Death for more details on the werewolf's connection to the DWMA? If Death knew Free to begin with then why didn't he say anything about it? What was their connection to one another? The werewolf refused to answer so the only person he can ask was lord Death himself. Stein just didn't know exactly how to ask him. He took another sip of his tea before placing it down onto a small table. Death paused as Stein bowed and took his leave. He couldn't find a way to ask Death directly for answers. Though he was going to keep an eye on him and the werewolf. For all he knew, lord Death was going to use the girl and the werewolf.

"Stein." Lord Death called

Stein paused and turned to face the mask man. Was there another thing he wanted to discuss or was it something else entirely. It was hard for Stein to read lord Death as the man always seemed mysterious to him.

"I want to send them on an extracurricular assignment." Death said

Stein paused as he turned away. So he wants to put them to the test even more? Stein admitted that the new duo fascinated him as well. Stein was curious on how they would react to an actual attack. Sadly he didn't know if the pair was ready so such assignment. They just started and still needed understanding of each other. Without that the two will most likely fail their first extracurricular assignment. Though lord Death seemed not to care about the two's situation. Stein had no choice but to assign them to this task.

Around the day Stein assigned Kagome, Free, along with Soul and Maka to an extracurricular assignment. Stein wasn't willing to send Free and Kagome alone on this one. The werewolf still looked like he will strike whenever the chance came. With Maka and Soul the werewolf will behave or at least should. Maka and Soul looked at Free and Kagome. Kagome looked at Free who shrugged at her question look. With that the pairs will have to pack and get ready to head out the following morning. Kagome was more worried about where they were going than the assignment itself. She tried to shake the uneasiness until they got there.

The morning came and Kagome was the first to wake. That was no surprise as she was now Free's personal alarm clock. She walked into Free's room and pounded on the door. She called out to him to only hear the man whine. Kagome began to wonder who was the eldest around her? The man never seemed to act his age for the most part. She couldn't believe he lived this long. In the end Free was up and dressed. Kagome was happy that she didn't have to say sit to wake the man up. She had to replace the bed she broke the last time. The two packed up a lunch and breakfast before heading out the door. Free yawned as he struggled to fight off morning groggyness.

As they continued to walk to the airport they were greeted by Maka and Soul. Kagome waved hi as the pair only paused. Kagome saw they were more concerned with Free who was still yawning. Once they were together Maka glared at the wolf who blinked.

"You may be part of the school. But, that doesn't mean I'll trust you." Maka threatened

Free only smirked as Soul and Kagome watched. Kagome wondered if Maka and Free met before? She watched and prepared a sit command. Free had a habit of being a bit rowdy and could make a scene in this quite morning. Free and Maka had a stand off waiting for somebody to make a move. Kagome looked at Free who grinned at Maka's determination. She wondered why Free hated the DWMA so much? Did he and the school have a disagreement? Kagome couldn't take the tension anymore it had to end now.

"Free! **SIT**!" Kagome yelled

Free's beads glowed as he was plowed to the floor. Maka blink in astonishment as Free twitched in pain. Maka then looked at Kagome who bowed in apology to her. Was this girl for real? If anyone was going to partner up with Free she thought the person would be snotty. It would seem Maka was wrong about this girl.

Maka smiled at Kagome and properly introduced herself and Soul. Kagome smiled back and introduced herself. The two girls began to talk and enjoy the rest of the way to the airport. Soul in the meantime stood next to Free who rubbed his face in pain. He may be immortal, but he could still feel pain at least in his human form. That could also be said with bruising though it would take a lot to bruise him. Free glared at Kagome who was still talking to Maka. He swore to god that the girl was big trouble.

"Kagome, is this your first extracurricular assignment?" Maka asked

"Yes, this will be my first." Kagome smiled

"Another question... Do you know where we're going?" Maka asked

"No, I was only told to follow you and Soul." Kagome admitted

"Ok I'll fill you in. We're going to Japan." Maka explained

Kagome froze at those words. So there is a japan in this world? Does this mean she was able to go home? This whole thing was now making Kagome nervous. If it was there she would most likely be sniffed out by Inuyasha and dragged back. Entering the airport Free noticed the girl getting nervous. Was it because of the first trip or something else? Free only sighed as he and Kagome got into their seats. It was quiet as Free struggled to think. He looked at Kagome who looked back at him.

"Why are you so nervous?" Free asked

Kagome blinked and wondered if he knew she was this whole time. That could be why he was edgy for the past few minutes. Kagome looked away and wondered if she should explain her situation. It wasn't like he would care or anything right?

"In my world... I lived in Japan..." Kagome tried to explain

"You're worried to go home?" Free asked

"In some sense. I'll be happy to see my family, but I'm afraid to see **him** again." Kagome said

"Him who?" Free asked

"Inuyasha... He will most likely drag me back with him..." Kagome said blankly

Free watched and saw the name of that man made her upset. This Inuyasha guy was somebody she clearly didn't want to see again. Free then wondered what to do now. It wasn't like he should care or anything. This sort of matter wasn't his business and should stay out of it. Though he wondered if Kagome just wanted somebody to care. He knows the feeling of yearning for attention and companionship. He's been isolated for 200 years and with no one ever showing any shred of kindness. They treated like dirt and like unwanted junk. It made Free happy to be free from the witches prison. Free saw Kagome face growing more sadder. Without warning Free placed his hand gently onto her head and rubbed it. Kagome looked at Free who looked away.

"It will be alright... Everything is going to be ok..." Free assured

Kagome paused as Free continued to look away. Kagome smiled and realized he was trying to comfort her. She thanked the werewolf who only scuffed at her. She knew he was trying to be nice without showing any form of softness. She knew it because she experienced a familiar behavior from Inuyasha. The half demon would try to find a way to show his feelings, but his pride would alway get in the way. Though with Free it seemed different. It wasn't that he was too proud to show it. It was more like he was trying to keep his distances and not getting to attached. Know little of his history Kagome knew it was because he didn't want to turn "good". With that understanding Kagome could see his strange behavior.

After some more time in the plane it landed and the group left the airport. They found a place to stay. After doing that the group went and wondered about the city. It was ironic that their lesson was in Tokyo. Kagome wondered if Stein did this on purpose. Either way it would seem she would have to lead the group sense she should know most of this city. Kagome began to lead them to where her family shrine should be. Heading there she could feel herself growing more tense. If she could really go home then this meant going back to her old miserable life. As much as she missed home a part of her didn't want to go back. It could because of the painful thoughts of Inuyasha. When they arrived to where Kagome's family shrine should be she was shocked. There was nothing there but a small forest. This was so unexpected to Kagome and didn't know if it was a good thing or bad. With it official that she can't go home the group went back to rest up for the coming night.

Kagome began to feel nervous as night was slowly approaching. Maka filled her in on why they came to Tokyo. Kagome wondered how this world could be corrupted and twisted in madness. It broke Kagome's heart knowing she would have to kill somebody because they were beyond saving.

Night finally approached as the group went out exploring the streets. Kagome cling onto Free as they wondered the night. Kagome looked at Free who didn't seemed scared at all. Maka had Soul turn into a scythe and look around. The scythe master tried to sense any evil souls but with her soul perception limited she can't find them. She looked at Free who wasn't making any effort.

"Aren't you looking at all?" Maka asked

"No, cause I'm not good at that." Free said bluntly

Kagome looked at Free who ignored Maka's glares. Kagome then felt something hit her senses and looked in that direction. Kagome can't sense souls but she could feel something with intentions of killing. Maka's senses got whiff of it and she turned to face them. Kagome turned into a heavy blade as Free took hold of her. This was going to be their first battle, their first test. Kagome could feel eager about this battle and readyness.

**Author's Note:**_ Yay chp 4 is now done and now to a different chp... oh god I got a lot of catching up to do *cries* I'm a dummy at times, but anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm onto the next chp_


	5. Friends?

A small battles rages on in Tokyo as Maka and Soul tried fighting off the first target. Kagome and Free were back up as Kagome's thoughts were spinning. This was her first fight as a weapon yet she still couldn't keep her thoughts together. Kagome mind went into panic as she turned from a heavy blade to a boomerang. Free sat there shocked for a minute before scolding her.

"What the hell?! Why did you change?!" Free yelled

"I don't know... I just changed..." Kagome whined

This was her first real fight, but she could at least keep it together. The groups first target was a kishin samurai. Though the samurai wasn't a complete kishin it still proved to be a threat to the world. The kishin samurai jumped to strike Maka as Free threw Kagome to the scythe meister's aid. Maka was shocked at Free's behavior but gained her thoughts to the fight. Maka used Soul and kicked the kishin samurai into the wall. Kagome got hold of herself and turned into a bow. Free took aim and fired the first arrow. The first attacked missed as Free tried again. The kishin samurai was too fast as Free cursed under his breath. In frustration Free show another arrow and accidentally hit Maka in the head. It didn't do any damage but the scythe meister glared at the werewolf who blinked in shock.

"Watch were you're aiming!" Maka hissed

"Oops... My bad..." Free said to himself

Kagome was about to call out to Maka until the kishin samurai struck her from behind. Maka cursed herself for letting her guard down. Free managed to get an arrow to hit the kishin samurai and run to Maka's aid. Kagome turned into a monk's staff as Free stuck her into the ground. Instantly Kagome formed a barrier as Soul turned into his human form to tend to Maka's wounds.

"You came to my aid twice now..." Maka said to Free and Kagome

"Of course, were partners." Kagome smiled

Free only rolled his eyes as he saw the kishin samurai attacking the barrier. The once human being didn't seem to care wether or not it could break the barrier. Free looked at Maka and Soul who struggled to bandage Maka's wounds. Free looked at Kagome and nodded at the girl. Kagome blinked but for some reason knew what he was going to do. Free burst out of the barrier and began to attack the kishin samurai. Maka looked at Kagome who kept the barrier up.

"Free's going to buy us some time." Kagome explained

"I'm surprised he's so willing to." Maka sighed

"Even somebody like him knows to help when needed." Kagome said

Maka looked at Kagome who still was a monk's staff. It was strange that a girl like her could understand that werewolf. Then again it could be that she was judging the man to quickly. The trio began to make a plan as Free was smacked back into the barrier. He wondered if he should turn into his wolf form. It would make things much easier but he didn't want to scare Kagome who could be unaware of his other form. Free sat up as Kagome called to him. He looked as Kagome smiled at him.

The barrier disappeared as Maka was the first to strike the kishin samurai. Kagome and Free where the second to strike with Kagome in her boomerang form. Maka continued to strike as Kagome turned into her heavy blade form. She hoped Free could handle this form and do the windscar or something in that form. Kagome tried seeking out Free's wavelength as she hoped he seeks hers. The two could feel each other as a gentle breeze swirled them. Free couldn't explain it but he could feel wind swirling around Kagome's blade. He looked at the kishin samurai that was fighting Maka. It was now or never as Free swiftly swung Kagome's blade. A whoosh of wind blew across the battle field as it struck the kishin samurai. Maka and Free watched in shock as the wind tore apart the kishin samurai. With it destroyed and turned into a kishin egg the two weapons turned back into their human form.

Kagome looked at Free who blinked back at her. She was shocked Free was even able to do something close to the windscar. Then again the man was full of surprises. Free on the other hand was shocked at Kagome's abilities. It wasn't like what he ever saw before. Then again he never fought with a weapon in ages. Kagome watched as Soul took hold of the soul and handed it to her. She stared at it in question as Soul chuckled.

"You're supposed to eat it." Soul explained

Kagome froze before shrieking in fright. What does he mean by eating it?! There was no way she was going to eat that red thing. Kagome hide behind Free as Soul laughed at her behavior. This was defiantly the first weapon who didn't want to eat a kishin egg soul. After some "sweet talking" Soul managed to persuade Kagome to eat the soul. She took it into her hands and saw it floating. It looked very harmless and strange all at the same time. Is this what they go after all the time? Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat before bravely swallowing the kishin egg. Kagome was shocked that this soul had a fabulous texture. With that little scene done and over with the group continues to hunt down the rest of the tonights targets.

The fallowing morning they woke and got packed. It was time to head home and Kagome felt no hope. Even though she should want to hope she could feel herself not wanting to. The flight home was rather quiet for Free's taste and wondered if Kagome was feeling down. That was sort of out of character with her. Free couldn't say anything for the fact he wasn't good at comforting. Insulting was his specialty and was a completely different ball game. It was once they got to the apartment for Kagome to say something.

"Hey, Free... Can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked

Free wondered what she would ask. It wasn't like they were exactly on good terms. That what he thought at least since they tend to argue a lot. It could because he tends to be insensitive or something in that matter.

"Uh, sure what's up?" Free bravely replied

"We're friends right?" Kagome asked

Free looked at Kagome who gave him hope in her eyes. Was she hoping he would say yes or something? Cause it was hard to tell what she was thinking. Free didn't hate her as much that was for sure. He wondered if he could consider her a friend. Why must this woman be so freaking complicated?!

"Yeah, we're friends." Free finally said

"That's good... Cause I would be lonely if we weren't." Kagome admitted

Free lifted an eyebrow as Kagome looked away in embarrassment. It was true what she said to him. It would been different if they haven't met the way they did. It was hard to say, but Kagome was happy to meet Free first. Though he was a bit different she still enjoyed his company. Free watched Kagome as a smile grew back on her face. Was being friends with him that important to her? It was hard to say as she didn't say anything else and went off cooking. Free found Kagome to be a strange girl. He also recalled Kagome saying something about an Inuyasha character. Whoever he was and why Kagome didn't want to see him was unsettling. Free wondered what Kagome's relationship was with the man. It was hard to picture what Inuyasha would look like but Free though of him as a boy around her age. After some rough thinking Free gave up on the subject. It wasn't really his concern and shouldn't really care.

Kagome saw Free grabbing plates and setting the table. She smiled at him again as he was still confused. How could this girl enjoy his company? It was hard to say, but Free felt some comfort knowing some people can tolerate him. Kagome again turned back to the cooking as Free sighed. He turned his way to her again and saw she was still in her school uniform. Did that girl love that uniform or something? Free wondered that and remembered she said something about her school with similar outfits. How were schools in her world anyway? He hoped it was more pleasant than it sounded. Kagome finished dinner and placed it onto the table.

"Free, you seem very capable in fighting by yourself aren't you?" Kagome asked

Free looked at Kagome who was looking at him. Free wondered if she knew his werewolf heritage. Kagome waited for Free's response on the subject.

"Yeah, I usually fight alone." Free said

"I heard from lord Death that you're a werewolf." Kagome continued

Free blinked in shock. So she knew about him being a werewolf this whole time? Free face soured as he felt stupid to think she didn't know. Kagome kinda figured it out before lord death told her. The man was so rugged and his behavior reminded her of a wolf. She wondered if he would growl like one when threatened. What made it official that Free was a wolf was the man appetite. He wolfed down his food without second a thought and sometime choking in the process.

"I think that's cool cause I met wolf demons but not a werewolf." Kagome smiled

"What's the difference?" Free asked

"You only turn on the full moon right?" Kagome asked

"Uh, no I can turn into one at will." Free corrected

Well, that changed her prospective of the whole thing. Then again there wasn't really a night with a full moon. The only thing in a complete circle was the laughing sun. Now it would make sense that Free could change into a wolf at will. Free didn't know why this was up all of a sudden and he didn't want to know where it will go. It grew quiet again as Free went on to eating dinner. Kagome on the other hand wondered why she never saw his wolf form. Could it be that Free didn't like it or something? Maybe he hides it to blend with other humans just like some demon in her world would do.

The rest of the night was uneventful as the next day they reported to Stein. Kagome explained what happened with the kishin samurai and some others. Stein seemed happy about something as he smiled at the two of them.

"You both soul resonated." Stein said

"Soul what now?" Kagome asked

"Soul resonates... It's where you and your meister bound and create a powerful attack." Stein explained

Kagome only when oh before being dismissed from class. Stein watched the two walk away and wondered. Was it really an accident that got those two together? Stein questioned destiny and believed everything was put together by accident. Though he couldn't think that way with Kagome and Free's meeting. It was a very small possibility for the two to meet and yet they did. What were the odds against that? Stein was baffled by how the world works. Though something about Kagome was odd. She was a weapon and yet she's different from other weapons. If she stayed in this world long enough she could possibly turned into a completely different weapon then the forms she has now. It was like her body could adjust to any situation when given the chance. Stein didn't want to test that cause that would mean putting the girl in danger. As foreign and alien she is it wasn't worth risking her life. It might also upset the werewolf who is constantly by Kagome's side. It was strange to see the two actually getting along now. Arguments don't come as frequent and they seem to be talking more. It was startling and yet disturbing at the same time. Stein hoped Kagome wasn't foolish and remove the beads off Free's neck. Friendly or not it could be the end of her if she did.

_Sometimes people have two faces_

**Author's note:** _OMG! Chp 5 is finally redone and ready to go! Yay me! I'm on a role! Ok I'll stop talking and go do my happy dance now! See ya in the next updated chp!_


	6. Easy Fight Nothing More

In the apartment, Kagome and Free went on with some bickering. Free was avoiding her by jumping around the room as Kagome tried to corner him.

"Hold still!" Kagome yelled

"No way! Not on your life!" Free protested

"Yes you are! If you like it or not!" Kagome snapped

Free shook his head childishly. Kagome tried grabbing him, but he only jumped over her. She turned to face him as she began to pant. How a huge man like him able to jump around so freely?! She recalled Inuyasha able to do the same thing, though Free was able to jump much higher. Kagome continued to try to catch him but the werewolf always seemed to dodge her. About 20 minutes in playing tag Kagome finally had enough. She took a deep breath before letting the words escape her lips.

"Free, _SIT_!" Kagome commanded

The beads glowed and forced the man to the ground. Kagome took her chance and stood over Free. The werewolf knew there was no use to argue with her now since she had the advantage. Kagome didn't see why is was such a big deal? All she wanted him to do was wear a kimono similar to Inuyasha's. To be honest she wanted to see what he would look like. Free snatched the kimono out of Kagome's hands before stomping away. Kagome waited happily until she saw Free leave his room.

"You look _fairly_ descent." Kagome smiled

"I think I look ridiculous..." Free grumbled

Kagome was rather shocked that Free looked descent in a kimono at all. For all she knew he would've looked utterly silly. Free began to wonder what was on Kagome's mind. It wasn't like her to suddenly want to play _dress-up_. He couldn't get a clue since she always does this without telling him. Finally getting the girl's curiosity satisfied Free went back to his room and changed back into his normal new cloths. They finally got ready and began to make their way to the school.

Meanwhile, Stein and Death stood in the death room. Stein was reporting about Kagome and Free's success in their first mission on the field. Death was rather happy with the results and watched Kagome and Free through the mirror. It was strange to see the two getting alone more. They use to argue day after day. Now the two seem to have a pleasant conversations, though Free would seem to upset her every now and then. What shocked Death the most was that the two were able to soul resonate. Stein was just as shocked, but something inside his gut told him they would.

"I want to put them to the test." Death said

"What do you mean by that?" Stein asked

"I want them to have a spar between Black✩Star and Tsubaki." Death ordered

Stein was shocked he would have a new beginning pair fight Black✩Star and Tsubaki. Tsubaki was a weapon who mastered in changing into multiple forms. Kagome has only scratched the surface on what she could do. Stein didn't think this would be a fair fight, but it was Death's orders. He had no choice but to comply.

In class Kagome and Free sat in their seats. Though Kagome felt something was different than normal. Stein was usually here before the bell rang but it would seem he was late. Speak of the devil the man opened the door and walked to the calk board. Kagome watched as Stein wrote down words in huge hiragana. He then slapped his hand loudly against the calk board.

"Today were going to test on how much you improved." Stein said

Kagome blinked as Free shrugged. Stein saw the class muttering to themselves as he then took his clip board. He knew the class would wonder whats going on. Then again today was all about seeing Kagome and Free's progress. He just needed an excuse to do it in class.

"We're going to have each duel one another to see who has the most improvement. It's just a simple sparing match." Stein instructed

"Why are we doing this all of a sudden?" Maka asked

"Cause I want to see if my teachings had done you any good." Stein said

Kagome only watched as Stein looked at his clip board. He scanned for a moment before throwing surgical knives at Black✩Star and Kagome. Kagome covered her face, but saw Free catching the knife. He stabbed the knife into the table glaring at the mad doctor. Black✩Star on the other hand catch it and smiled big.

"Black✩Star and Free, your two are the first to go." Stein ordered

With the first duel the class when in front of the school to give themselves more space. Free and Kagome stood together as did Black✩Star and Tsubaki. Kagome wondered if they would have to fight a classmate. The thought wasn't settling because she didn't want to fight Tsubaki of all people. Tsubaki taught her everything she knew about weapon changing. She hoped Tsubaki was feeling bitter to her. Stein got in the middle between the sparing team.

"This is only a **sparring** match. So no soul resonating or trying to take one's life. You are to knock out your opponent and make them unable to move." Stein explained

"Come on, the werewolf is immortal." Black✩Star said

"That's true, but this is only a sparring match. No one soul resonate or I'll **personally** hurt you." Stein threatened

Black✩Star only nodded as did Free. Stein smiled before making way for them to fight. Tsubaki was the first to change and was a chain scythe. Black✩Star grew a smug grin and charged at Free and Kagome. Black✩Star then threw one of Tsubaki's ends them. Free took hold of Kagome's hand as she turned into a huge boomerang and deflected Black✩Star's attack. Black✩Star yanked the chain back and threw the other end. Free saw it and again deflect it with Kagome's boomerang form. Stein watched the two fight and saw shocked Free could use Kagome so easily.

"_It seems they work in perfect sync._" Stein thought

Free saw Black✩Star charging towards him. He swung Kagome while keeping hold of her as Black✩Star was swept off into the air. Free jumped after him and was to attack until Black✩Star used Tsubaki's chain to swing Free and Kagome to the ground first. Kagome turned into a monk staff and created a small barrier to protect Free from the ground. Black✩Star landed on the ground as Tsubaki turned into a katana. Black✩Star charged as Free twirled Kagome and stabbed her in front and stopped Black✩Star's charge.

"Kagome, turn into a katana." Free said

Kagome nodded and turned into her katana form. Free then charged and clashed blades with Black✩Star. The two struggled against one another until Free stomped on Black✩Star's pivoting foot.

"Hey, what the he-?!" Black✩Star gasped

Before he could finish Free used his free leg and kicked Black✩Star under the chin. Small bits of blood escaped his lips as Free summersaulted to use Kagome's back blade to swing at Black✩Star. By instinct Black✩Star used Tsubaki to block the attack, but in that instant Free let go of Kagome. Leaving her in the air and went behind Black✩Star and jabbed him in the back with a powerful blow with his elbow. Black✩Star was stunned for a moment before Tsubaki turned into a ninja knife. Free took hold of Kagome as Black✩Star swiftly charged and kicked Free in the stomach. For a young child he sent Free hurdling into the wall. Free shook his head, wiped off the blood off his lips and saw Black✩Star charging again.

Kagome turned into her monk staff again and deflected Black✩Star's charge. With the barrier up Kagome wondered how they were going to win this sparring match. It wasn't like Free could use the windscar on Black✩Star. That would be killing the boy. Kagome tried looking deep inside herself, hoping there was a form that could help win this fight. She could feel herself changing and turned into a chain scythe. Free blinked before looking at Kagome.

"How you do that?" Free asked

"I don't know... It just happened..." Kagome replied

Free didn't argue with her knew form. Though it was different from Tsubaki's chain scythe. Kagome only had on blade as Tsubaki had two on both ends of the chain. Free smirked before throwing the chain at Black✩Star and capturing the boy in the arm. He then yanked the chain closer and forced Black✩Star to fly his way. Free took hold of Black✩Star's shirt and slammed his head against his. Black✩Star may have a hard head, but it was no match to Free's. The fight was now over with Black✩Star knock out cold.

Stein saw the battle over as Kagome and Tsubaki turned back into human forms. He walked over to check on Black✩Star who was only unconscious. It would seem that Kagome and Free were the victor in this battle. Kagome and Tsubaki smiled at one another before shaking hands. Kagome was happy that Tsubaki wasn't angry with her. Tsubaki on the other hand was happy to have somebody keep her on her toes. Not many weapons have many forms so she had to stay with one to make it fair. Class ended and Stein went to go report to Death in the death room.

"It seems Kagome and Free were victorious." Death said

"Yes, they put up a better fight than I thought." Stein said

"It's strange that a new form has showed itself." Death went on

"Indeed, I thought she was only able to turn into 5 forms, but now it's 6." Stein said

Death nodded before sending Stein off. Death couldn't believe Free and Kagome were able to take on Black✩Star of all people. Well, Death knew Free could take on Black✩Star, but he wondered if the werewolf could with a partner. It seems he underestimated him and Kagome. Death thought it was best to keep an eye on the two to be sure.

Kagome and Free went home exhausted. That was the first sparring match Kagome ever had. She never knew Black✩Star was Tsubaki's partner. Then again there was a lot she didn't know about them. She never really hung out with Maka and the others. She always seemed to rather hang out with Free. It was strange, yet he was the only person she could herself with. Maybe it's because he was the first person she met. It was hard to say since things usually didn't make since. Kagome looked over and saw Free going to his room for a nap. That probably was the best idea since they had a rather tough sparring match. Kagome went to her own room to rest up a bit.

Free on the other hand was unable to nap since he was wondering about the sudden sparring match. It wasn't like Stein to suddenly say they will duel. It just didn't seem like him. What was more concerning was Free's friendliness with Kagome. He admitted he seemed less annoyed with her than when they first met. Though he felt more closer to her than anyone. Free wondered if it was because he had a close friendship with Kagome. If that was so, then he probably should distance himself from her. That was hard since now she was a magnet to him. Free frowned at the thought of softening up all because a school girl. Ironic it was somebody like that. Free wondered if Kagome felt the same way about their friendship. She always seem to hang out with him than anybody else. Free found it disturbing that he actually enjoyed her attention. Free shook his head and told himself it was because she was his closet friend. There was no romantic feeling what-so-ever! With that settled in his mind Free finally drifted into deep sleep.

Chp 6 end

**Author's note:** _Heck to the yeah! I'm done with chp 6 and Now I'm bored lol... Anyway hoped you guys enjoyed chp 6 redone... Now to go through the process all over again *faints* I hope you stay tune for chp 7! But first I'm going to try to get the manga version of this story to this point. So the story is on halt for now. It WILL continue. I just want the manga version to be as far as this one._


	7. Pounding Like a Drum

The next day Kagome and Free watched other matches go on. Free found it uninteresting though watching most of these's students would help Medusa right? Then again it was all of Maka's, Black✩Star's, and Kid's fights were the most interesting. Free remembered them under the school's battle. They were a troubling little group, but it was nothing really to fear. Kagome saw Free studying the fights and wonder what he was looking for. It was hard to understand him. Kagome wished she could know him better. Though by the looks of it he wasn't going to say anything. The day went by quickly as Kagome and Free began to make their way home.

"So, uh Free..." Kagome called out

"Hrm?" Free replied

"I was wondering if you want to eat out tonight?" Kagome went on

"Sure, sound good." Free said

Kagome blinked a couple of times at his reaction. He's usually happy about food, but today he seemed dozed out. Now she knew something was up and she needed to figure it out. Free felt that Kagome was up to something, though that wasn't really his big concern. He was wondering how to get the beads around his neck off. He can't take them off by himself. He needed Kagome to remove them, but the girl uses them so much he believed she wouldn't at this point. Free sighed and felt that asking nicely wasn't going to get Kagome to remove the beads from his neck.

Kagome and Free dropped some things at the apartment before getting ready to go out to eat. To Kagome it would be her first time here. She was usually doing the cooking. She felt like being lazy tonight and just go find a restaurant and eat. Free's mood seem to change as he was finally happy about the idea of food. Kagome sighed and hope he doesn't do anything stupid. The poor fool was always causing trouble. The thought for some reason made her smile. Even though he was always creating chaos. She always finding herself smiling or laughing. Kagome continued to smile as she took Free's arm.

Free looked down at Kagome who was smiling cheerfully. Was this outside dinner that special? Free didn't know, but he felt a disturbing feeling of enjoying her cuddling. Free shook his head and felt stupid. No way in hell would he enjoy this girl's attention. She forced him to attend the DWMA as well as forced him to live with her. Everything she's done was nothing but bad... And yet, he couldn't exactly hate her for all that. All the things that came to this should make him angry, but he wasn't angry at all. In fact he was quite the opposite. He was happy for the first time in his long years of life. Not in an evil way, but in a good way. Though the only time he could ever feel this way was when Kagome was around. What was about this girl that made him feel this way? Free didn't know what to make of it, but he didn't exactly like it either. This was new to him and that was what scared him.

"Where here." Kagome smiled

Free came out of his thoughts and saw they were at the restaurant. Kagome took his wrist and dragged him inside. The restaurant was a small one, but it still seemed fancy. Kagome and Free finally got seated as a waitress gave them menus. Kagome didn't seem troubled by the place, but Free felt so out of place. Then again being in prison for 200 years and working for a witch would do that to any person. Kagome saw him more aware about their surrounding then normal. Was a restaurant that bad? Kagome couldn't help but find his behavior funny and yet adorable. If only he had ears her life would be perfect. Her thoughts paused for a moment before realized what she was thinking. How could she find this older man adorable?! He was rude, sloppy, insensitive, and very childish. There was nothing good about him. Then again he did know when to apologize to her. He also enjoyed her cooking.

"That still doesn't add up..." Kagome thought to herself

Kagome again looked at Free who tried to stare at his menu. Though by the looks of it the menu didn't make sense to him. She smiled before returning to her own menu. Deep down she knew there was an attraction between Free and her. Sure he could be a bit childish or rude, but Kagome enjoyed his company. It was hard to explain but it almost felt like she loved him. Kagome again went blank at that thought. There was no way she could possibly love him. For one thing he was way older than her. All this made her feel depress about it. Then again it couldn't be love at all. She could like him as just a friend... A best friend... Yes! That had to be it! Kagome mood again perked up. The waitress took their order as Kagome looked at Free who tilted his head.

"You know I'm glad I met you." Kagome said

"Really? I can't imagine why..." Free said

Kagome chuckled at his response. It was true they sometimes don't see eye to eye, but they get along for the most part. Kagome mind went back to her family back home. They must be really worried about now. The thought of her mother, grandpa, and little brother made Kagome feel sad again. They were always on her mind and she missed them very much. Free noticed her change in mood but grew shock that she started to cry.

"I... I miss them..." Kagome sobbed

Free wanted to ask who, but knew that was asking to be plowed to the floor. The girl was most likely missing home. Now that he thought about it this was the first time she's actually cried about missing home. Most of the time she would be depressed but get over it quickly. Maybe it was because she missed her family back home. Kagome continued to cry as Free struggled with the situation. Free had no choice but to go next to her and try to comfort her. Kagome looked up at Free who only hugged her.

"It's alright to miss home... You would a mad person if you didn't..." Free said

Kagome sniffled before snuggling into his chest and hugging back. In his arms she felt safe and secured. It gave her comfort that he cared enough to try to cheer her up. Free felt stupid for hugging, but the girl looked like she really needed one. Free finally released her from his hug as she gently grabbed his shirt. Free looked and saw Kagome a snotty mess. He couldn't help but laugh as Kagome pouted.

"Oh god your face is hilarious!" Free laughed

"Some friend you are!" Kagome hiccuped

"Sorry, sorry couldn't help myself..." Free chuckled

Free managed to grabbed a napkin and wipe all the stuff off of Kagome's face. Kagome couldn't help but blush as Free gently wiped the tears away from her eyes. Finally got cleaned off Kagome and Free's eye made contact. They froze as time seemed to slowed down. Kagome could feel her heart racing and her cheeks burning up. Free leaned as his mind went blank. It was hard to explain as Free's lips nearly touched Kagome's. Kagome couldn't believe what was happening, but she didn't fight it. Free realized what he was doing and turned away to get back to his seat, leaving Kagome in shock. What the crap just happen? Was Free going to do what she thought he was going to do?

"I though I saw something on your face!" Free huffed

Kagome blinked as Free looked away. Kagome stared at Free who was blushing hard. He couldn't believe on what he was about to do. He was about to kiss Kagome of all people! He hadn't done that in over 200 years and he almost did with a high school girl. Free felt like bashing his head against something so that he could hide in shame, but in a restaurant he couldn't. The waitress came back with food in hand as Free tried to forget what just happened. The sight of food changed all that when he began to stuff his face. Kagome was still a little shock at his sudden behavior, but began to eat her food as well. They finished eating and began to head home. They didn't say a word to one another until Kagome took a small glance at Free. The poor fool was lost in thought and didn't realized his cheeks were red. Kagome wouldn't lie that her cheeks felt warm also. His lips were about to touch hers.

Free on the other hand was trying to forget about what he was about to do to Kagome. In fact he believed he just imagine it. The whole thing was just something he thought of and thought it was real. Though he could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. Maybe it's because he was really nervous in the restaurant, that had to be it. Finally making it back to the apartment Free instantly went to his room. He didn't bother with a good-night or anything, just went off to his room. Once there he still felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"_It wont stop... Why won't my heart stop pounding...?_"

It continued to pound hard in his chest refusing to cease. Why was this happening? Why wouldn't his heart stop racing?! The moment in the restaurant played in his head, making him blush. He shook his head before plopping onto the bed in frustration.

"There's no way that happened!" Free thought

Though he thought that, the moment still played in his mind. He felt stupid for acting so silly over something like this. It wasn't like him to act so embarrassed and ashamed. He felt like dying and crawling under a rock to hide. Sadly he can't die and hiding under his blanket was the only thing he could do. What was this girl doing to him? He never felt this way before and he didn't know how to deal with it. Free groaned in frustration as he finally knew how Crona felt. Free only told himself that this feeling wasn't real. It was just his over active imagination. After a while things will go back to normal and he will be back at Medusa's hideout. With that in mind, Free found himself slowly drifting to sleep.

Kagome in the meantime was in her room, unable to sleep. She couldn't get over the fact that Free almost kissed her. Then again it could've been her imagination. It wasn't like he would do something like that anyway. It wasn't a, "_Free_" thing to do anyway. He could be completely unaware what love is about anyway. Besides Free wasn't the type of guy to show affection or romantic interest. Kagome pouted and began to think he did it to tease her. That had to be it because he must've saw her blushing. Kagome for some reason felt disappointed in the idea. She didn't know why she felt that way, she just did. Kagome curled in her blanket in frustration.

"That's the last thing I want is Free to kiss me." She thought

Even if he was the last man or werewolf alive she still wouldn't kiss him. Kagome kept telling herself that, but the blush on her cheeks told her a different story. Did she really want him to kiss her? Was that what she really wanted? Kagome sighed in frustration and couldn't answer her own question. After too much thinking, Kagome's eyes slowly began to drift to sleep.

The next morning the two stood before one another. They paused before both looking away in embarrassment. Free made his way to the shower while Kagome went on to cook breakfast. Today was the weekend but she still would like breakfast today. Close to finishing breakfast, Free came out of the shower and dressed. He snuck his way to the kitchen and took a sneak peak. He watched Kagome slowly finishing breakfast and gently humming to herself.

He wondered why he was spying on her. It wasn't like she was doing anything out of the ordinary. Free found himself staring at Kagome, eying her every move. It took about a minute before he realized on what he was doing. Was he staring at Kagome for more than a minute? He felt his cheeks warming up again before looking back at Kagome, who didn't notice his presence. He didn't know what was up since he usually doesn't stare at Kagome. He always preferred not to and mind his own business. It must because he was over reacting to things and must be jumpy about last night. That had to be it otherwise he would totally be acting normal. Kagome turned and saw Free in his little peaking corning. She wondered if he was hungry or scared. It was hard to tell since he looked away the moment she looked his way, like he was trying to blend into his surroundings. Kagome smiled at his sudden behavior. It was strange, but it was like he was acting shy. That would be the first since he was usually blunt and loud.

"Free, why don't you come and sit down. Breakfast is almost ready." Kagome called out

Free barely turned his head to see Kagome beckoning to come over. She gave him a sweet tender smile that made him want to run away. Sadly she went over to him and dragged him to the table. Free felt cornered with no escape. He so wanted to run in his room and hide until this strange feeling in his chest stopped. Free felt stupid for this whole shy thing and began banging his head against the table. Kagome jumped at his sudden action and saw the poor fool beating himself up. It was like he was punishing himself for something he did. Sadly she couldn't figure out what it could be since he was keeping it to himself. Kagome sighed and got the food on the plate and began to make her way to the table.

"I hope you don't intend to break the table." Kagome said

Free stopped and saw Kagome with two plate in her hand. Kagome slowly trembled, trying not to laugh at Free's face. He didn't or couldn't see that he now has a bruise on his forehead and the way he looked at her was hilarious. Kagome placed the food on the table before bursting into a laughing fit. Free tilted his head in confusion as Kagome continued to laugh.

"Are you ok?" Free asked

"Your face looks so hilarious!" Kagome managed to say

Free pouted before realizing that Kagome was actually laughing. This was the first time he saw her laugh at anything. Sure she giggled or chuckled, but this was completely different from that. He couldn't explain it, but he found himself liking her laughter. Kagome finally stopped her laughing fit and wiped the tears off her face. She hadn't laugh that hard in ages and it felt pretty good. Finally calming down she looked at Free. She saw it for a mere second, but she saw a smile on his face. Sadly that ended as he turned it to a frown and went into eating his breakfast. Kagome wondered if it was just her imagination. She shrugged it off and began to eat her own breakfast.

_Today was a strange day... But, for some reason... It doesn't feel strange..._

Chp 7 end

**_Author's note:_** _Ok, ok I thought of spoiling you guys and give you chp 7. BUT! This will be the last update until the manga version of Toxic Priestess is done! I REAPEAT! This fic is on PAUSE until the manga version is caught up. I'm falling behind on that so I need to work on that. Take note I also got school so my updates might lessen as school goes on. Now no demanding at this point cause I am trying to work on this as well as homework. So I ask you as my followers to be patient with me. This story will continue... It will just take longer to finish since I got other things to do. With that said I shall see you next time._


End file.
